Power Stone
The Power Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones. History ''Guardians of the Galaxy The Orb containing the Power Stone was originally sought out by the thief Peter Quill. It eventually came Korath the Pursuer under the hunt of Ronan the Accuser who was under the orders of the intergalactic warlord Thanos. Quill made his way to Xandar to sell it to the Broker. However, the Broker backed down on their deal when he learned Ronan was also after the Orb. Quill was soon after attacked by Gamora, Thanos' adopted daughter who was hoping to sell the Orb to the Collector. The bounty hunters Rocket and Groot prevented her from taking it and the four of them were taken into the custody of the Nova Corps. They and the Orb were taken to the Kyln, where it stayed until they and fellow inmate Drax escaped on Quill's ship the Milano. The five of them then took the Orb to the Collector's base at Knowhere to sell it to him. There, he removed the Stone from the Orb and revealed to them its true nature, which led one of his slaves, Carina, to grab the Stone in a desperate attempt to free herself. However, the Stone's power overwhelmed her, destroying her and a good portion of her master's collection. Gamora quickly put the Stone back in the Orb, planning to return it to the Nova Corps if only to prevent it from falling into Ronan's hands; however, Drax had contacted Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, while they were meeting with the Collector, and he personally led an assault on Knowhere to retrieve the Orb. Although they fought hard against the Kree, Ronan's lieutenant Nebula managed to get her hands on the Orb. Now that Ronan knew the true power of the Orb, he kept it for himself, believing he could use the Stone to destroy Xandar without Thanos' help, and placed the Stone in his Universal Weapon. The fanatical Kree then led his ship to assault Xandar, but The Guardians, the Ravagers and the Nova Corps were able to intercept him. Star-Lord, Drax, Groot, and Gamora confronted Ronan in the ship's bridge, but were unable to kill him. Rocket then crashed his ship into the Dark Aster, causing it to crash. Groot sacrificed himself to protect his friends, while Ronan was still unphased. Quill was able to distract him with a dance-off long enough for Drax and Rocket to destroy his Universal Weapon freeing the stone. The Stone fell out of Ronan's hammer, and Quill was able to grab it as it flew through the air. The Stone's power slowly started to overwhelm him, but The Guardians grabbed him to lessen the burden on him. Quill then used the Stone's power to destroy Ronan. The Guardians handed the Power Stone inside a new Orb over to the Nova Corps. It was also discovered by the Nova Corps that Quill was only half terran as result of an anomaly in his nervous system they detected when he was arrested. They surmised that his father came from an ancient race. Gamora theorizes that it may be why he was able to hold the stone for as long as he did as lesser forms have died within seconds. Avengers: Age of Ultron The power stone is briefly seen when Thor returns to his vision that Wanda Maximoff gave him when he sees the Infinity Stones. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 The story about Quill holding an Infinity Stone without dying gets to Ego who begins searching for him. Bringing Quill, Gamora and Drax to his planet form, he reveals that he's a celestial which answers the question of how Quill held the stone for a prolonged period of time while others were killed in a matter of seconds. ''Avengers: Infinity War To be added Avengers: Endgame To be added Capabilities *'Immense Power': As the Power Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones, it holds tremendous levels of great supernatural power that makes it the most powerful artifact of all creation. It's power could only be wielded by beings of immense power and can destroy planets. *'Ergokinesis': The Power Stone, as the representation of the destructive force of the Universe, has absolute control over energy. **'Purple Energy Projection and Manipulation': The Power Stone is composed of horrondous amounts of immensely destructive and explosive purple fire-like energy that can be used by it's wielder. It's destructive powers were intially shown to be rather straightforward, as both Ronan and Eson the Searcher simply fired purple energy waves strong enough to knock down and incapacitate most of the Guardians and even destroy an entire planet with a single focused projection. However, it is revealed that wielded by those who fully understands the Stone's powers, not only does the power increase, but also the Power Stone's violent energies can be finely manipulated to achieve a diverse variety of dangerous capabilities, as Thanos showed after inserting it inside the Gauntlet. In addition to projecting wild waves and blasts able to easily cleave through structures and heavily damage the Mark L Armor with a single point-blank range hit as well as knock out Drax, Nebula and Drax despite their great resilience instantly, Thanos also could focus the projections into repulsive waves that easily overpowered all the heroes hit by it. He was also able to imbue it's energy into the Gauntlet to empower it with the power to destroy a dimensional gate to the Mirror Dimension. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (First appearance) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (Vision) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 '' (Mentioned only) **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' Trivia *In the comics, the Power Gem is red. The Power Stone in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is purple. Gallery ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0910 comp v037.1043.jpg|Power Stone outside it's Orb casing. Power_Stone_bare.png|The Power Stone, bare. Power Stone Planet Destroyed.png|Power Stone destroying a Planet. Celestial Power Stone.png|A Celestial wielding the power stone in a Staff. Celestials.png|The Celestials wielding the power of the Infinity stone. Power Stone Celestial.png|The Power Stone in a Celestial staff. Celestials_2.png Guardians_Power_Stone_Wielding.png|The Guardians of the Galaxy collectively wielding the power of the Power Stone. //community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:Guardians of the Galaxy culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Mystical objects Category:Infinity Stones